


Hands

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes Asch's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Sol.

Asch’s hands are the same size as his, exactly the same, but they always feel much bigger. Clasped with his, on his hips, anywhere—they always feel so… big.

He likes them like that.

“What are thinking about?”

Asch doesn’t force his way into Luke’s head anymore.

“You look stupid like that.”

The morning light streams through the window, white sheet wrapped around Asch’s waist as he sits on the edge of the bed. He scowls, but looks concerned underneath it.

Luke grins when he looks at Asch, and takes his hand. He threads their finger together, pulling their hands close and kissing Asch’s fingers tips. “Your hands,” he answers. He closes his eyes and hums happily. “I like them.”

Asch draws his hand away, giving Luke’s head a smack. A gentle smack. “Stupid dreck, we have the same hands.” He tries to look away quickly but Luke can still see his blush. “You just like your own hands.”

Luke laughs and takes Asch’s hand once, holding it close to his cheek. “I don’t care. I like yours better.”

Asch mumbles under his breath, but this time, he doesn’t move his hand away.


End file.
